Race Against Time
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Fighting for the betterment of humanity, Scorpius Malfoy travels twenty years into the past with the aim of safeguarding the future. As he arrives in 2004, he gets to meet a younger version of his parents and has to work towards vanquishing Voldemort in a world that is completely different from his. Re-write of Teenager From The Future, with numerous new changes. Dramione AU.
1. Sounds of silence

**Summary: Fighting for the betterment of humanity, Scorpius Malfoy travels twenty years into the past with the aim of safeguarding the future. As he arrives in 2004, he gets to meet a younger version of his parents and has to work towards vanquishing Voldemort in a world that is completely different from his. Re-write of Teenager From The Future, with numerous new changes. Dramione AU.**

**1.**

**Year: 2024.**

Scorpius' head pounded from within as he sat still, stifling a groan. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he breathed unevenly and tried to comfort himself, despite his current position. His left leg ached, seeing as it had bled profusely and not been treated either. Engulfed in a room of darkness, he was unable to look at his surroundings but despite that, he knew where he was.

He didn't need to see the room to confirm the fact that he was a prisoner in his own house. He re-called blacking out after the raid and when he woke up, he was locked in the dark and cold cellar.

He massaged his forehead in an attempt to soothe the pain, however, the results were to no avail. Racking through his not-so pleasant thoughts, he shut his eyes tightly and hoped that his family was alright.

He was beyond the point of being concerned for himself. He was trapped and there was no way out as his wand had been forcibly snatched from him by his father's insane aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Now, now, little Scorpy", her voice continuously rang in his ears. "Hasn't Daddy taught you how to duel? Or... was your Mud-blood mummy too scared to let her precious baby engage in battle?"

He repressed the urge to kick himself, feeling angry for suffering defeat at the hands of one of the darkest witches known. He'd failed to protect his family in the absence of his father. Dad was gone for three bloody days, he bitterly thought to himself, and I couldn't even keep Mum and Ariana safe.

His mind went back to that night when he'd been lying awake in bed and heard a shriek from the upper landing where his mother and sister slept. Jumping up in alarm, he rushed to the master-bedroom. "Ari?" he'd said his six year old sibling's name, banging the door. "Is everything alright?"

No response came and next thing he knew, he was face to face with the Dark Lord's right hand woman.

.

.

.

How long had it been since the Manor had been attacked?

Days, weeks or months? Scorpius really didn't know.

What he did know was that he was stuck, unaware whether it was day or night, a Tuesday or a Wednesday. Time literally seemed to have paused and wasn't taking a step forward no matter how much he wanted it to.

An image of his mother popped up before his eyes and he hoped that she was alright; desperately wished to know if she and Ariana had been rescued from the filth that had penetrated the safety of their home.

His stomach grumbled in hunger and he leaned back against the wall. "Why haven't you just killed me?" he shouted to his enemy, temporarily forgetting that he couldn't be heard. "Try me, will you? I'm not made of glass nor am I a coward. I'll face you."

He wondered what had the Order detained from extracting him from his current hell-hole- why hadn't anyone tried to save him?

'Maybe they think you're dead', taunted a voice that sounded much like his own.

'No, they'll come for you!' countered another. 'They have to.'

'If they wanted to, they would've been here already."

Merlin, I'm losing it, he thought, his body shivering slightly. The silence has finally gotten to me.

.

.

.

"Scorpius", hissed someone, wildly shaking the sleeping young man's shoulders. "Wake up."

Opening his eyes, Scorpius didn't wait to see who it was and simply lunged at the person. "Finally here to do me in, aren't you, you sick bastard", he snarled, aiming a punch at the cloaked figure.

"It's me", came a male voice.

Scorpius' fist stopped mid-way. "Dad?" he asked in relief. "Is that you?"

The room suddenly lit up with an incantation of Lumos. "Yes", replied Draco, handing a wand and cloak over to his son. "Here, take this. This isn't the time for questions, son", he paused in between to get a better look at the teenager. "We need to leave now."

Scorpius instantly followed Draco out of the room, both of them running towards the kitchen-door that led to the grounds in Malfoy Manor. "We don't have much time", said his father once they were near what used to be the patio, which now lay in ruins. "They're of the belief that I'm unaware of the fact that you've been imprisoned here."

"They know you're here?"

Draco nodded, torn between telling the truth or lying to Scorpius. "That's besides the point..."

"What have you done?" demanded Scorpius, stressing on each word.

Draco remained silent.

"What the fuck have you done?"

More silence ensued as Draco didn't answer or reprimand the boy's use of profanity. Then... "I've declared my loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"No, you can't be serious! Tell me you're spying for the Order, aren't you?" exclaimed Scorpius in horror. "On his deathbed, Harry made you promise to take care of things, you're married to a Muggle-born, you're an auror, you're one of the main people behind the rebellion... Dad, why would you do this?"

"Son...I had to", replied Draco painfully. "To protect your mother and sister." To save you, he added mentally. "Take this", he continued, thrusting a time-turner and two vials into Scorpius' hands.

"Wha-" The sight of a jet of blinding green light stopped Scorpius in mid-sentence and Draco's eyes widened.

"You need to go and once you get there you'll know what to do", he instructed, looking over his shoulder and saw a few figures at a distance from them. "Just twist the turner four times, Scorpius. Four times, you hear me? You're the only one that I trust to do this so don't disappoint me. There's a lot at stake here-"

"Malfoy's here, Bella",shouted a male, "and there's someone with him."

"What am I supposed to do?" the younger Malfoy's heart thudded as he stared at his father.

"You're going twenty years back into the past- to defeat Voldemort- and change this future. One of those vials contains memories that are only for Harry and the other will explain everything to you."

"Are you barking?"

"Go already", said Draco uneasily. "I trust you, son."

Both men looked at each other for a fleeting ten seconds and Scorpius suddenly understood. Just as he was about to say anything, Bellatrix came into view with an astonished look on her face. "Well, what do we have here?" she said accusingly, pointing her wand in her nephew's direction.

'Go', mouthed Draco, aiming a disarming charm towards his aunt, buying time for his son to make his escape.

.

.

Realization dawned on Scorpius as he understood his father's reason for devoting himself to the other sid. It was all a game to get me out, he thought as his eyes watered and he became aware that he wouldn't be able to fight alongside his father's side.

As much as it was killing him, he had to leave or Draco's efforts would go down the drain. He knew his father had a plan in mind; the man simply wouldn't join Voldemort for the sake of it.

Draco was a fighter, through and through and Scorpius knew that. Thus, he twisted the time-turner four times.

**A/n: The plot is essentially the same as TFTF but there are various major as well as minor changes being made as well. If you're wondering why I've decided to re-write this story, I just want to make it more interesting for you, as well as for me.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. A whole new world

**2.**

**Year: 2004.**

Seconds later, Scorpius' eyes flashed open and he blinked as he was blinded with all the bright light around him. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw that he was at a park.

Of all places to arrive at, he arrived at a park where there were bound to be children roaming about. The seventeen year old was sure that his face was covered with dirt, his clothes were absolutely filthy, he was sporting a mini-beard and if anyone were to look at him, they'd categorize him as some sort of shady bloke who clearly looked as though he were up to no good.

He dashed behind a tree and hurriedly cast a cleaning charm. It wasn't quite effective as his mother's charm work was but it would suffice until he got a chance to shower.

Mum, he thought with a pang. 'What am I supposed to do?' If she were here, she'd know exactly how to proceed.

Just as he was about to make a decision as to what he would do, someone tapped his shoulder.

Startled, he turned around to face a red-haired woman. "You have your wand out in a Muggle neighbourhood", she said, "It would be better if you put that away."

Scorpius stared at her strangely. Her face was oddly familiar. Those eyes!

It was her.

"You look lost", continued the woman.

" Mrs. Potter ", he said dumbly.

"It's Weasley", corrected Ginny, scrutinizing the boy with narrowed eyes. "Miss Weasley."

Just then a small child walked over and tugged at Ginny's pants. "Mama", he said, smiling wildly. "Play ball?"

"Sure James", replied his mother, grabbing onto her son's hand. The two had only taken a few steps forward when they heard a loud thud behind them. Turning around, Ginny gasped as she saw the blonde boy lying sprawled across the grass, eyes closed.

With sudden movement, Ginny kneeled down and took his pulse.

"Baby", she said to James. "Can you go get Aunt Hermione?" She pointed to a bench that was a little distance away. "Tell her that someone's hurt and needs help immediately. Okay?"

James ran off in the other direction, eager to get his aunt.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger tossed aside the book that she'd been reading and made her way over to where Ginny was crouched over someone "Merlin, what happened to him?" she said, jumping into healer mode as soon as she saw a man (well, not exactly a man but in fact, a boy who looked to be barely sixteen or seventeen years old) was grievously injured.

"Doesn't look like an ordinary hex to me", she muttered, studying the deep gash on his leg. "It's dark magic. I can't do anything right here- I'm taking him to St. Mungos."

Glancing over her shoulder, she made sure that not a single Muggle was in sight and apparated away with the unconscious stranger.

.

.

.

"How can I help you, Healer Granger?" greeted the receptionist. "Aren't you supposed to be off duty today?"

Hermione didn't pause to return the greeting."Lavender, send a nurse and call Healer Pethwick ASAP", she ordered. "As you can see, I'm in need of some help."

She levitated the young man on a stretcher and headed to the closest patient-care room. "Renervate", she pointed her wand at him and waited a minute until his eyes opened.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking at her with bleary brown eyes.

"St. Mungos", she answered. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine", replied Scorpius, wincing as pain shot up through his body.

"You don't look fine to me", commented Hermione, pulling on sterile gloves to see to his wound. She reached over and grabbed a tube of ointment and began to apply it gently. "This'll lessen the pain for now but I need to know what exactly happened if you want me to treat this properly." She popped open a bottle and placed a pill in his outstretched hand.

Scorpius winced once more. "Fuuuuuck", he swore as a wave of coolness spread across the gash.

"Mind your language, mister," reprimanded Hermione. "Kids these days!"

"Granger, I just want to let you know that Pethwick's on his way", said Nurse Parkinson-Weasley, showing her face through the door way. "He'll be here soon."

Hermione nodded. "Good", she said. "He's an expert in injuries related to dark magic", she explained to her patient. "He's the best in this field. Anyway, what's your name? Do you want us to call your parents?"

"Granger?" exclaimed Scorpius, straining to get a better look at her. Then he re-called Mrs. Potter… er… Ginny telling her son to get 'Aunt Hermione'… "Hermione Granger?"

"That would be me", replied Hermione, unfazed by the fact he knew her name, "and who are you?"

Your son- that's what he wanted to say but chose not to. He needed a strategy before he revealed his identity to anyone. It wasn't that he planned to hide the truth about himself but he just wanted to regain some energy before the questioning began. "Scorpius", he said.

"Who're your parents?" asked Pansy. "I'll send for them."

Scorpius shook his head. "My parents.." he glanced at Hermione, "they're-"

"Oh", said Pansy, jumping to a conclusion that he was an orphan (hence the hesitation to name his parents. "How old are you? If you are of age, then just tell me your details and medical history so that we can proceed with your treatment plan."

"Seventeen and a half years old, Half-blood, prone to headaches and allergic to peanuts and uh, I guess that's it."

"I'm allergic to peanuts too", declared Hermione. "If I have one of those…" she drew a finger across her throat, "I'll be lying half-dead on the floor."

"What a coincidence", said Pansy, moving forward to thoroughly examine Scorpius.

What a coincidence indeed, mused Scorpius. What a coincidence indeed.

**Hello to all you new readers and as for you previous ones, welcome back. Now do tell me if this has caught your attention. Like it so far? Yes, there are many changes! **


	3. Differences

**Characters are OOC. **

**3.**

"I haven't seen you in two whole days", said Draco Malfoy accusingly. His relationship with Hermione wasn't exactly 'friend status'; he claimed she was an insufferable bitch while she went around calling him a foul-mouthed git and when they fought over anything, they'd have their wands drawn at the other's neck.

They didn't get along three out of five times but as for the other two, they were quite civil and their arguments were endearing, as observed by Draco's mother. However, it ought to be noted that Narcissa Malfoy's interpretation of 'endearing' varied from that of others.

In Ginny's words, the Malfoy matron had a strange sense of humour while the Weasley girl herself absolutely destested Draco and wished he didn't inflict his presence on Hermione.

Key word: wished. It didn't happen seeing as Harry Potter was on fairly good terms with the blonde prat and said prat was often included in their gatherings.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been busy", she said, covering a yawn with her hand.

"Apparently!" huffed Draco. "So bloody busy with work that you've forgotten that you have a life, eh, Granger?"

"Puh-lease, ferret boy, don't insinuate that I don't have a life. I do and it's very fulfilling, especially my job. You see, we have this new patient in our care and he's under-going treatment for quite a rare dark spell."

The twenty four year old Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "He?" he questioned.

"Yep, he is a young man", replied Hermione, making herself comfortable on the sofa in the auror office.

"You're interested in this... 'young man'?"

"What?" she sat up. "Nooo. Eww, he's just seventeen."

"So?"

"He is just a child; my patient, Malfoy!"

"Discussing Hermione's newfound patient, huh? asked Harry, entering the office and seating himself next to his best friend. "He gave my poor son quite a scare and as for my fiancee, she's repeatedly saying that this Scorpius bloke looks like someone we know but she hasn't figured out who. She's slightly perplexed as he seemed to know her.'Called her Mrs. Potter'."

"You and Gin have been together for five years now", pointed out Hermione. "It's not wrong of people to assume you're married."

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's someone from Hogwarts?" suggested Draco. "He could've been a first year while we were there."

"We looked him up", informed Hermione. "He didn't attend Hogwarts or any institute of magical education, for that matter. We don't know anything about him except his first name and age and he could be lying about that as well. It's like he doesn't exist on any records and he's not sharing any information either."

"Is that so?" this piped Harry's interest, looking from Hermione to Draco. "Considering the circumstances he was found in and the fact that he's undergone an illegal hex, maybe the aurors ought to look into the matter."

"He could be one of those lunatics who believe in You-Know-Who", said Draco, "maybe he's the child of some death eater. According to Father, there are numerous people who used to be in his circle that want to ressurrect the Dark Lord and it's possible that this Scorpius fellow- "

"Child of a death eater?" Hermione's tone sharpened and she didn't allow Draco to continue. "What makes you say that, Draco Malfoy? This teenager is the one who is injured and without even knowing him, you're saying he's one of those fanatics who believe that their beloved Lord Voldemort isn't dead. In case you have forgotten, your father used to be that monster's companion back in the past... Of all people to make such accusations!"

"Until I came and suppposedly saved the day", said Harry, a frown marring his face as he absentmindedly touched his lightning shaped scar. "Quite strange how I was able to destroy Voldemort while I was an infant but that's besides the point right now. Come on Malfoy, Hermione's got a point. It's been twenty three years since that killer has been gone and the last time we heard of anyone believing in his existence was over a decade ago. If you're so concerned, you should head over and interrogate him. Maybe he's hiding from someone or something and perhaps he needs assistance."

"Why do I associate with these Gryffindors?" questioned Draco out loud, throwing his hands up in the air. They had a very good habit of making him feel like shit at times.

"Because Pansy is married to the Weasel and during her courtship period, she forced us to make amends", added Blaise Zabini as he stopped and tossed a pile of paperwork on Draco's lap.

"Why did we listen to her?" wondered Draco.

He may have changed into a better person since fifth year, thought Hermione. After all, he was no longer into Pure-blood supremacy nor did he go around calling Muggle-borns that nasty degrading name 'Mud-blood' and the fact that Harry saved Draco's life from his uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, the blonde had certainly matured but he could be quite a prick when he wanted.

Other than that, the ferret was tolerable.

At times.

"She's a horror, that woman", said Blaise solemnly, "and unfortunately we're friends with her."

**Yes, I am taking liberties with this story. Hence it is an alternate universe tale. To clear things, Voldemort hasn't re-surfaced ever since baby Harry defeated him and people believe that Voldy won't return. Yep, they're in for a surprise.**

**Rivalries still exist but other than that, all seems to be good in these people's lives.**

**Very different from the original version? True.**


	4. Pause

**4.**

The following morning, Hermione arrived at St. Mungos at around 8 AM. Removing her cloak, she folded it over her arms and began to head towards Scorpius' room.

"Isn't today your day off too?" asked Lavender, peering at the list of on-call healers, that was plastered on her desk.

"I'm here to check up on Scorpius, from Room 879", she said, smiling at one of her best mate's ex-girlfriend. "I'm not on duty today, Lav."

Lavender nodded. "Alright", she said. "If you need anything, give me a shout. I'm right down the hall."

Hermione didn't bother to tell the receptionist that she certainly wouldn't need her and even if she did, she definitely wouldn't shout in a hospital full of patients.

She's never show such unprofessional behaviour

No way.

.

.

.

She took a glance into Scorpius' room and hurried in once she noticed him thrashing in his sleep. His right leg was tangled in the blanket while his left was propped up in a sling; he trembled and it was apparent that he was having a fit while sleeping.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled to no one. "I'm sor-sorry Mum, I'm sorry Ari."

Hermione tried to hold him in one place as he moved from side to side, "Scorpius", she said gently, "It's okay. You're okay."

The seventeen year awoke, drenched in sweat, his heart sinking as he took in the sight around him. "I thought this was just a dream", he said, taking his head into his hands. He really was in the year 2004. "How am I going to do this?"

"Do what?" asked Hermione out of curiosity, pouring a calming draught into a paper-cup.

"It's complicated", replied Scorpius, trying not to look at her as she gave him a potion. He feared that she'd suddenly recognize him through his eyes. Her eyes. Hadn't many people told him that he looked exactly like his father except for his brown eyes? "However, if it's possible, can you arrange for me to have access to a pensieve? And arrange a meeting with Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you need him for?"

"Like I said, it's complicated. I can't explain things to you without speaking to him first."

Hermione heard a few knocks at the door. Knowing that it was Draco deciding to show up finally, she said, "Come in." Then she turned to Scorpius. "This man", she pointed at the blonde's frame hovering near the entrance, "is Draco Malfoy. He's an auror-"

"Why is he here?" exclaimed Scorpius just as Draco swore out loud.

"Granger", said the new arrival, taking a sharp intake of breath. "This is Scorpius?"

"Yes", said Hermione in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"The Weaselette's right", he said, looking directly at the blonde. "He does look like someone we know…"

"Who?" asked Hermione, watching as Draco shut the door behind him.

"Me", was his reply as he whitened slightly.

"How?" said Hermione, staring at Scorpius.

Blonde hair, a pale complexion, his nose; Hermione's line of sight locked onto her patient's outward appearance. If not for the brown eyes and face structure, she could have sworn that Scorpius looked quite like Draco. Why didn't she notice these similarities before?

You were too busy ensuring that he lives, she told herself, it's not your fault you didn't focus on his looks.

"How?" repeated Draco, loosening his tie as though it were strangling him and plopping down on a vacant chair. "Would you care to explain?" he said to Scorpius. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like me?"

"This isn't how I wanted to tell my story", responded Scorpius grimly. "I'm not who you think I am."

"You're not some illegitimate child that my father has sired with some woman?" inquired Draco, ignoring the shock on Hermione's face.

Whoa, thought Scorpius. This wasn't how he imagined things to play out.

"No!" he rushed out. "No! For the love of all things, do not think that. It's beyond disgusting and very wrong. Completely off-track! I'm not- Uh, I'm Scorpius Hyperion and you're going to think I'm a mentally disturbed lunatic-" He paused. "I would think the same if I were in your place and I swear I'm not going to hold it against you if I think I'm lying but you have to believe me."

'Sounds like a lunatic to me', thought Draco.

"I'm not from this world", said Scorpius, burning with determination to make them believe him. "I'm from 2024 and as crazy as this may sound-"

**To be continued…**


	5. Digest

**5.**

"I was born in 2007 or in this case, will be born", said Scorpius, "or should be born. I really have no clue how this works."

Hermione rose from her seat. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, placing her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a temperature but maybe the medicine's affecting you."

"You're not going to believe me", said Scorpius dejectedly. "I'm from 2024 and I've arrived in this time period with the use of a time turner. You might know about it."

Draco looked up and shared a glance with Hermione. "May I see this time turner of yours?" asked Hermione.

The blonde teenager nodded. Pointing at a cloak that was neatly folded on the table next to him, he said, "You should find it there, along with two vials of memories." He wanted to laugh at the situation. He really did but he chose not to. His parents already thought he was crazy; how'd they react if he burst into laughter?

'My sanity's slipping', he thought, 'At this rate, I'll be the next Bella Lestrange.

Draco extracted the items out of Scorpius' cloak. "There's only one vial", he stated. "I can't see any time-thingy either. I'm a busy man, kid. Unlike you, I've got a job to do and if you don't start talking sense right now, I'll have you arrested."

"Arrested?" said Scorpius. "On what grounds?"

"Okay, enough", said Hermione softly. "Don't scare him, Malfoy. It's apparent that he's been through a lot. I'll ask Pethwick if we can have someone from the psyche department have a look at him. I suppose he's been tortured to the extent that he thinks he doesn't belong here."

"Whatever", muttered Draco. "I just want to know why he resembles me so much."

"It's a slight resemblance- it's not that uncommon for different people to share the same physical features", answered Hermione, trying to convince him as well as herself.

"Hello?" yelled Scorpius. "I'm still in here, you know and I'll tell you this: I'm not insane. Really, I may have been tortured but that hasn't compromised on my ability to think straight. As I've said before, I'm from the future and I've been sent to warn you about an upcoming war. A war that erupts all over the world in two years' time as Voldemort is resurrected."

"You-Know-Who is dead", said Draco flatly. "In case you don't know, he was killed in 1981. That's it. I'll be leaving. Have a pleasant morning, Granger."

Scorpius reached towards his side-table and caught hold of his wand. "Accio time-turner", he called out clearly and had his hand outstretched for the object. Once it was with him, he showed it to the two adults near him. "You didn't look properly", he sneered at Draco.

His relationship with his actual father was trying as it is and this man, this younger version of Draco wasn't helping to preserve all the positive memories that he held. The father and son duo had fought time and time again. Disagreeing on various matters such as security and battle strategies, future Draco was constantly annoyed with how readily prepared Scorpius was to go down in battle.

According to him, his son had a hero-complex that was very similar to the Chosen One's.

Tossing it at Hermione, Scorpius watched closely as recognition shone across her face. "Where did you get this?" she demanded angrily.

Draco seemed surprised by her change of tone. "Is it real?" he asked.

She didn't reply as she stared at her patient. "This is mine!" she exclaimed wildly. "It's supposed to be locked away in my Gringott's account and it was there till last week. How did you get a hold of this?"

"Yours isn't the only one in this world", said Draco from behind her. "They all look the same and if yours is supposedly locked away then this brat has one of his own. That's one plausible explanation and if you're trying to go for farfetched, then we can say that he's a brilliant mastermind who broke into the world's most secure bank. I'll go with option one."

Just as he was about to exit, Hermione let out a small gasp. "It is mine", she said. "Look."

Draco turned around, planning to listen to the woman. He looked at the object that seemed to look like all other time-turners but then again, he hadn't seen one in person so he wasn't an authority on it. He may not have seen it in person but he had viewed it in his textbook and it looked alright to him.

"Look at the bottom", said Hermione.

He flipped it over to see an engraving:

_Hermione Malfoy._

"What is this?"He said in disbelief. "Hermione Malfoy?"

"That would be correct", was Scorpius' reply. Then to Hermione, "Your time-turner is surely securely kept in your locker. You can check if you like and you'll see that it's exactly like you've left it. Now, you must be wondering how this got into my hands, aren't you?"

"How?" stuttered Hermione dumbly.

"Explain", said Draco, his voice devoid of any emotion. His expression was blank and he clearly wasn't in a mood to have a detailed explanation or story. He just wanted brief answers and he wanted them two minutes ago.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "That belongs –belonged- to my mother."

The silence in the room was more than enough to kill a person and Scorpius' mind went back to his time of imprisonment. The unbearable silence, the memories, his screams and pleas for help all felt as if they had just happened. They sat fresh- ever present to haunt him not only while he slept but while he was awake as well. "My father gave it to me", he went on, desiring to put an end to the horrid silence that had fallen upon them. "He gave me instructions to twist it four times and it would take me away."

"I don't understand", Hermione shook her head.

"For the larger part, neither do I", said Scorpius, his mouth was dry. "I don't know why he sent me when he could have come himself. I really don't know what he was thinking but I do know one thing: he wanted me to come back here and change the outcome of the future. Of our lives. The life that you're currently living is the calm before the storm. This won't last forever."

He went on to explain things in detail, not leaving out a single point. He ignored the unpleasant feeling in his stomach as he told present Hermione and Draco about the reality of the future and the occurrences that hadn't happened yet but were destined to if they didn't do anything to change fate.

Voldemort's return with the assistance of his band of Death Eaters and the chaos that they reined over wizards and Muggles alike was easy to talk about. He didn't specify as to how Voldemort managed to return, not wanting to go into the intricacies of Horcruxes at the time being. He left that part out for when he'd have a larger audience.

What immensely pained him was to speak of the effects that these people had on his friends and family; his loved ones back in 2024.

"They killed my grandfather right in front of me when I was ten", said Scorpius. "He was an ex-Death Eater and they were demanding that he re-join their Lord but Grand-dad outright refused. Brave man, that one."

"This is rather disturbing", Hermione's eyes were wide and she looked smaller than she actually was. Draco had never seen her look so terrified about something and Hermione Granger was a witch that never let her guard down in front of anyone. If she was ever afraid, she didn't show but at that moment, she looked so vulnerable.

"This still doesn't explain why Granger's name is on that thing", he said.

Scorpius paused. "For one of the smartest people I know, it takes an awful lot time for things to settle in for you. Draco and Hermione Malfoy are my parents. You both are my parents."

~X~

Four days had passed since Draco found about his son from the future and he was avoiding Hermione as well as he possibly could. When she came into sight, he'd go in the other direction as he just didn't know how to talk to her or what to say. The previous night she'd sent him an owl, requesting to meet him as she wanted to use his family library for the sake of research.

He knew he was acting foolish but he still couldn't digest that seventeen year old Scorpius was his son although the boy looked remarkably like him. Malfoys were not cowards, but they liked to avoid the unavoidable for as long as possible.

So that afternoon, he told the head of his department, his mate, Zabini, for that matter, that he was taking the day off.

Within seconds, he apparated to the Gryffindor witch's flat. He knocked at the door and was greeted by a sullen Hermione Granger. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked, not even asking him in.

"I know I've been avoiding you", he said.

"Hmph. I wonder what I did to deserve that. Oh wait! I know. My patient somehow turned out to be from twenty years in the future and although that's worrisome enough, things had to become more complicated as it turns out that we're his parents."

"I'm sorry but I freaked out", he spat out. "I just didn't know what to say to you. I still don't. It's fucked up and I really don't want to talk about it. I think I acted perfectly fine, considering what information was revealed to me."

"I see. After days of hiding, you finally decided to show up! You obviously don't realize how important the situation is. Scorpius didn't time-travel here to take a vacation. He came to help us stop a terrible fate from happening."

"I wasn't hiding, Granger. I was busy at work, doing my job. You should've been doing the same but you're the one who's hiding. You haven't been to work. Pansy told me that you've called in sick."

"I am sick", insisted Hermione. "Sick of you and your childish attitude. You're not the only one who is affected by this. I can't sleep without having a sleeping draught and the vial of memories that I viewed, have added to my despair but hold on, you wouldn't know about those because you haven't been around."

They were future Draco's memories. They were brief but the message was clear. He sent his son back for a purpose: to identify and destroy Horcruxes that were seven deadly objects in which Voldemort had divided fragments of his twisted soul.

'Ah.I also have to fill Draco in on that revelation as well', thought Hermione bitterly. She also needed him to be there when Scorpius finally met with Harry and Dumbledore the following day. As displeased as she was with the ferret, she needed him to be there to vouch for Scorpius, otherwise Harry wouldn't believe him.

That thought disturbed her as well.

She was supposed to be Harry's best friend, a part from Ron of course, but for this matter at hand, she was positive that he wouldn't believe her unless Draco supported her.

Disturbing indeed, she thought, but perhaps their bond has strengthened as result of working together on so many cases. After all, there is no room for partners to be in doubt of the other if they're protecting each other's backs.

Scorpius returned from the toilet and noticed that Hermione wasn't sitting in the living-room where he'd last seen her. Where is she? He wondered to himself and then he heard two very familiar voices arguing."I suppose we're visiting Malfoy Manor today?" he asked in hope of stopping the fight.

"What is he doing here?" asked Draco.

"I had him discharged yesterday. He's staying with me for now", said Hermione, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at Draco in annoyance. "You would have known that if you'd responded to my owl. I would have told you."

Draco surveyed Scorpius' leg. "Has it healed up?" he asked gruffly.

"I suppose", said Scorpius with a shrug. "It still hurts but it's much better now."

"Good", replied Draco. Then he turned to face Hermione, "Let's go to the Manor now. You can research to your heart's desire and he can tag along as well."

Hermione cursed under her breath, then walked over and placed her hand over Scorpius' arm. "Go ahead Malfoy. We'll meet you there", she said. "I'll bring him with me."

Seconds later, the trio stood outside Draco's ancestral home. Scorpius let out a small wistful sigh. "It looks so different", he commented lightly. "Not littered with rubble."

"You lived here?" asked Hermione, wind blowing her hair all over the place and her nose filled with a unique country-side smell that she loved so much. It was one of the reasons why she liked visiting the Manor. The mansion itself was beautiful, from the outside as well as the inside and it saddened her to imagine it destroyed.

"Look kid", started Draco. "My parents don't know anything about any of this. My Mother, being the curious person she is, will wonder why you look so much like me and then she'll jump to the same perturbing conclusion I came to when I first saw you."

"Lucius will be suspicious", added Hermione, "While Narcissa will not rest until she gets to the truth. She'll drag her husband in to this and it wouldn't be smart to let them be involved. No one knows the truth about you, save for me and Malfoy."

"Got it?" Draco said carefully. "They're not at home right now but they'll be back soon. So for now, we can get our work done without both of them breathing down at our necks."

Scorpius merely nodded his head in affirmative.

Two house elves dressed in clean uniforms with the Malfoy Family Crest on their front pockets opened the door, and graciously bowed. "Master, you has come home", greeted the female one, Blinky. "Welcome home."

The male smiled widely. "You brought Miss Granger and a friend too!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Dobby", Hermione returned a smile. "It's nice to see you."

.

.

.

Draco walked across the brightly lit corridors and came to an abrupt stop when they were standing in front of a library that was slightly smaller than Hogwarts'. "Well, whatever these Horcruxes are, we'll find about them here", he said, the word unfamiliar on his tongue as he remembered what Hermione told him as they walked down the hall.

'_Horcruxes'._

"Ginny thinks that the only reason I tolerate you is because of this place", Hermione turned to Draco. "Maybe she's right because after your behaviour, I really don't think there can be any other reason why."

Noticing her expression, Draco smirked. "Of course not, Granger, you keep me around for my wit, intelligence and charming looks." Then he pointed to a shelf in the corner. " Now, you'll find the books on the Dark Arts on that corner. That's Father's personal collection from, er, his past."

Hermione pulled out a few heavy volumes, tossed one to Draco and Scorpius each and immediately began to read hers.

Scorpius skimmed through the pages. Thirty minutes later, he said, "Come on, aren't you tired yet? This is so bloody boring and unnecessary as I can tell you all that you need to know about the Horcruxes. What I don't know and need your help is: finding out what objects are Horcruxes. For the love of Salazar Slytherin, if you haven't found anything useful by now, you aren't going to find anything at all."

Draco rolled his eyes, "He can't stand being in library. How shocking for you, isn't it, Granger?"

Hermione, however, ignored Draco's words. She looked at Scorpius and saw that he was trying to contain laughter that was about to escape him. Suddenly she remembered something he'd said moments earlier. "Hold on. What did you just say?" she said.

Draco and Scorpius both turned to look at her.

"Which House were you sorted in at Hogwarts, Scorpius?" prodded Hermione.

"Slytherin", answered the teen.

Just as those words left his son's lips, Draco felt a burst of different emotions rising up in him. Was it joy? No, it wasn't that. Then, was it relief that the future Malfoy heir was not a Gryffin-dork? Nope, not that. Then what was he feeling? Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

Scorpius grinned for the first time since they'd met him and said to Draco, "It seems just like yesterday when I owled Mum to inform her that I was sorted in to Slytherin. At the same time, Harry also received an owl from his son telling him that he'd also been placed in Slytherin. The next day, Mum and Harry stormed in to the castle, shouting about how we disappointed the two of them. Albus Potter and I hid in the Room of Requirement until McGonagall came to get us."

"Granger and Potter tend to be a bit over-dramatic. Of course Potter would be shocked if his kid ended up in Slytherin. I would have probably acted the same if my kid was a Gryffin-dork', said Draco fondly.

"Harry named his son 'Albus'?" asked Hermione, trying not to think about having a child that is a Slytherin. Over the past few days, she'd come to terms with Scorpius' unexpected arrival. Initially she'd been too shocked to do anything but listen to his tale in depth but after that, she decided it would be better to accept things as they were and proceed with plans that would save them all from Voldemort.

"After late Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Late?" asked Draco, beating Hermione to it.

"He died", said Scorpius flatly.

Like his son, Draco was also tired of being stuck in the library for such a long time. He didn't notice as Scorpius left the room and instead of focusing his attention on the book in his hands, he turned to look at Hermione. Merlin, she's changed, he thought. She looked so different from that twelve year old girl he'd bullied in school.

The one he'd gone around, calling her that nasty 'M' word, a word which he didn't plan to say again.

After fifth year, he was forever indebted to Granger and Potter, hence, came a change in attitude.

.

.

.

Hermione had changed over the past few years. She was no longer the bushy haired, beaver teeth, know-it-all Gryffindor. Well, she was still a know-it-all, which was one of the things that hadn't changed about her. She was a healer and in all honesty, Draco thought her to be the most considerate people he knew.

Not that he was telling her that.

At the moment, he watched as her brown hair loosely cascaded down her shoulders. She wasn't ugly… Nott was so wrong, he mentally thought.

Hermione wasn't bored or tired at all. Although that wasn't strange, considering the fact she was the one and only Hermione Granger, who spent most of her school days amidst books but she too was distracted. Unknown to Draco, she'd noticed that he had been staring at her for a while, and she felt rather uncomfortable to be under his scrutiny.

Somebody cleared their throat and both witch and wizard looked up to see who it was.

"Mother? I thought you and Father were out. What are you doing here?" asked Draco, hastily shutting the cover of his book.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," said Narcissa, always the epitome of calm even when she was upset by something."What am I doing here? I happen to live here. Is this why you wanted your parents to go shopping this particular day, so that you could bring a girl and show her your family home without us being here?"

"Whoa. Who said anything about a girlfriend? I most certainly didn't. It's just Granger", Draco shook his head.

Narcissa cautiously took a closer look. "Hello, Hermione dear", she said. "I saw you from the back so I didn't think it was you."

Hermione was about to reply when Scorpius barged in to the library, out of breath and red in the face.

"These house elves are bat-shit crazy. I've always liked Dobby but he and the other one are nuts! I went to the kitchen and asked for a glass of ruddy water. Then Blinky and Dobby started shouting about how they feel compelled to listen to me and that shouldn't happen because I'm not a Malfoy but little do they know. Sweet Merlin, where did I leave that bloody wand of mine?" he breathed in one sentence.

He suddenly noticed that his parents were not alone in the room.

Narcissa looked confused as she peered at Scorpius, and then shrieked in an un-ladylike manner. "Lucius", she cried her husband's name. "Get down here this instant. I'm warning you that I will be extremely displeased if I do not see you here within a minute."

A moment later, Lucius Malfoy appeared in the library. "What happened this time, Cissa?" he asked impatiently. Then not waiting for an answer, he continued," Oh, Draco, I see you have company. Have I been called down for Granger and this young man?" his annoyance was apparent.

Although Narcissa did not mind that Draco associated with people beyond their circle of Pure-bloods, Lucius didn't show downright opposition to it but he wasn't happy with it. Having served six years in Azkaban after Voldemort's downfall, he'd changed to an extent but all in all, he still had pieces of his past-self with him.

On the other hand, his wife had been gifted with the talent of understanding and acceptance. Once they'd been rid of the Dark Lord's presence, she'd been fully relieved and despite the fact that her husband had been imprisoned, she learned to move on from their old life.

Searching for a new start for Draco and herself, she threw all hatred for Muggle-borns right out the window and aimed to raise her son in an environment different from typical Pure-blood families.

She'd been successful to an extent until Lucius was released and became a strong influence in their son's life. If not for him, all of Draco's teen years would have gone by smoothly and he'd never have indulged in snobbish behaviour, along with which came name-calling.

Draco learnt to choose the right way though, but that too happened after a life-altering incident that occurred when the boy was fifteen. It not only changed him but also shut up his father on all topics pertaining blood status.

Now, Lucius only showed silent disapproval.

However, this is not the time to shed light on that incident.

"Who is this?" he looked aghast.

"This is Scorpius", replied Hermione.

"I don't care about his name. Who is he?" asked Lucius, moving closer to Narcissa.

"A friend", supplied Scorpius, extending his hand to Draco's father. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Is that so?" asked the Malfoy family patriarch icily. "Who is this? I'm not going to ask again. I would like proper answers before Cissa faints. Who is this young man and why does he look as though he could pass off as your younger brother?"

Narcissa was unable to say anything. Standing across her was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who looked exactly like her son. The boy had run in, screaming something about her house-elves and she could've sworn he said that they'd been forced to listen to his commands.

They never did that unless a person was a Malfoy by blood or marriage.

"He-" began Hermione nervously.

Lucius' mouth dropped in an 'o'. "His ring", he whispered, staring at the ring on one of Scorpius' fingers.

Narcissa placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh my!"

"Leglimens", murmured Lucius, entering Scorpius' mind as the boy stared at them.

The teenager wasn't prepared. He wasn't on guard and he tried to extract his grandfather from his thoughts but he was already weak as it is and didn't seem to apply that big of an effort.

Next, Narcissa heard her usually stoic husband incoherently mutter something along the lines of, "Grandson, future, Half-blood and offspring of-" The man staggered against the wall, his head throbbing and before he knew it, his feet gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

**I realize that the time-line wasn't adding up. I've fixed it now. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**I apologize for any errors. It's 3:30 am and I'm rather tired.**

**Please review!**


	6. Learn

**6.**

"That went well", said Scorpius sarcastically, walking by Hermione's side as they entered her flat.

Hermione made a face. "I'll assure you that that was Lucius and Narcissa on best behaviour", she replied, turning her attention to the lanky blonde. "Of all the explanations Draco's mother was expecting, she definitely didn't expect to learn that her twenty four year old son has a child of his own; said child being a seventeen year old from the future."

Scorpius followed his mother to the kitchen. He watched as she moved around, looked through the cupboards, and then brought out a kettle which she filled with water and placed on the stove. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked brightly.

Although he wasn't a big of the liquid drink, Scorpius really didn't have the heart to refuse her. "Sure, why not?"

A few minutes later, Hermione placed two mugs of steaming tea before herself and Scorpius. "Here you go", she said quietly, handing him one and taking the other.

Scorpius took a sip. "Do you think I made a mistake by wearing my ring to Gran-", he paused, "By wearing my ring to the Manor?"

Hermione asked him to remove his signet ring so that she could have a look at it. Placing it on the palm of her hand, she examined it carefully and came to the conclusion that it looked exactly like the one she'd seen in Draco's possession on almost every occasion. She was surprised that they hadn't noticed it before and wondered why Scorpius didn't show it to them earlier

Putting those thoughts aside, from what she could see that it had the Malfoy family crest on it and gathered that it was an heirloom of utmost significance seeing how Lucius had reacted upon seeing it on Scorpius's finger. "Uh", she cleared her throat. "Did your father give this to you?"

If Scorpius noticed her unwillingness to say Draco's name, he didn't say it. Instead he nodded his head. "Right after Grand-dad died, his ring was passed down to Dad, making him the new head of our family and in turn, I received this old one", he said. "I didn't get it until I turned sixteen though."

A reminiscent gleam appeared in his eyes as he thought back to his sixteenth birthday, when he'd been presented the ring.

_**Flashback:**_

_**2023**_

"_I was initially planning to give this to you on your seventeenth", said Draco as he and Scorpius entered his study. "But that's a year away and I want you to have this now, son. I hope you realize that it means a lot to me so keep it safe and when the time's right, pass it down to your own kid."_

"_Dad…" Scorpius had, his throat choking up with emotion. He knew how much his father cherished his ring- it was one of the last reminders that he had left of his grandfather, Lucius and the relatively peaceful life that they'd had before the Dark Lord's return. "I don't think I should accept this."_

"_I'm not giving you an option", Draco's voice was firm. "This is yours now."_

"_Well, don't just stand there, Scorpy", said a feminine voice from behind. "Just take it already."_

_The two men watched as Hermione entered the room with five year old Arianna asleep on her mother's shoulder. _

"_I just don't think I should have it!" exclaimed Scorpius._

"_We think you do", replied Draco as he walked over to his wife and gently extracted his daughter from her arms._

_Kissing the top of her brown hair, he headed out to take her to his and Hermione's room, where the little girl slept._

_Considering the circumstances, Arianna wasn't a big fan of sleeping alone; she'd often woken up in the middle of the night, crying for her parents and brother. After seeing the things that she'd seen and that too at her tender age, no one said anything when she expressed her desire her to sleep in the master bedroom, squished in between her parents._

"_I know why you're giving it to me now and it's not because of my birthday", Scorpius shouted. "You're leaving with Blaise's unit tonight. I heard you talking and I know that you think you won't come back."_

"_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy", admonished Hermione. "That is no way for you to speak to your father."_

"_You're right, I am leaving tonight but I'm not planning to go get myself killed", Draco was just as loud as the teenager. "I will do my damnest to get back to you, Scorpius, but I will not lie either. You know how difficult things are and just in case something does happen, I want you to have something to remember me by."_

"_Draco!" cried out Hermione, watching as her husband stormed out of the room, leaving her all alone with their upset son who clutched the ring in his hand._

.

.

.

"Hello?" called out Hermione, waving a rolled up newspaper in front of Scorpius.

"Yeah, you were saying?" was his reply.

"I was talking about our meeting with Harry and Professor Dumbledore tomorrow", Hermione answered, "but I think you were more interested in staring at the wall."

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "I just spaced out for a moment. Never mind. So what were you saying? Are we heading to Grimmauld Place?"

"I thought it'd be more suitable if we meet Dumbledore at his office. Draco's agreed to bring Harry", she said.

Here we go again, thought Scorpius, 'another two people to whom I have to prove I'm not insane'.

.

.

.

"This is rather disturbing", murmured Narcissa, her eyes wide with fear as she fanned herself. The regal woman sat next to her son, her hand in his, while her husband sat on an armchair.

"That's putting it lightly", replied Lucius, his face tense and for once, showing emotion. "After all these years, who'd have thought this would happen again?"

Tears dripped down Narcissa's cheeks. "I can't bear this", she burst into sobs. "He's back or he will be and he'll surely want you to do his bidding. That vulture will drag my son into this as well and-"

Draco helplessly stared at Lucius, wrapping his arms around his trembling mother. "It'll be alright", he said. "We won't allow him to take over, Mother. Don't worry. We'll all be okay."

"You don't know what he's capable of", hissed Lucius. "That man is unlike any other. I may have learnt my lesson after my stay in Azkaban as well as after that horrendous incident when Bellatrix's deranged husband attempted to kill you, I may have changed, Draco, but the Dark Lord is simply incapable of changing. He is incapable of showing mercy."

"Who's talking about making him change?!" said Draco incredulously. "Our objective is to kill the power-hungry bastard before he gains enough power to destroy us all."

Lucius glared at his son. The boy was foolish to think that the Dark Lord would be so easily defeated. "What you fail to understand is that he will not stop at anything!" he said, pounding his fist on the table in front of him.

Narcissa jumped visibly. "He'll eagerly welcome those have not deterred from his cause but as for people like us, we who have betrayed him so openly, there will be severe consequences", she said tearfully. "If my sister wasn't locked up right now, she would have personally Avada'd me for what I've become."

"Mother, Father", Draco massaged his temple as he addressed his parents. "We will deal with this. I don't know how long it will take or how we will do it, but trust me when I say we will take all necessary action."

Lucius held out his arm, lifting his sleeve to show his dark mark. "I suppose it's only time before this acts up", he said.

.

.

.

"Good morning Miss Granger", said Albus Dumbledore, from behind his desk. "I was rather surprised when I was told you requested my audience this afternoon."

Hermione smiled half-heartedly and returned his greeting. "I'm sorry that I didn't state my reason for meeting with you as I wanted to meet you in person, sir", she said, slipping into a chair.

"Oh. Is everything alright?" questioned Dumbledore. "I hope all is well."

"At present? Yes", said Hermione solemnly.

"Are you suggesting that you'll be encountering a difficulty sometime in the future then?"

"Can we wait for Harry and Malfoy to arrive?" asked Hermione. "It would be better if they both are here when we get to the actual point behind this meeting."

'"I suppose that would be alright", replied Dumbledore, slightly concerned with how nervous the Gryffindor looked beneath her exterior. From an outward glance, she was an epitome of calmness but having known her for as long as he did, he was sure that she was putting up a façade.

Hermione looked around the room, her line of sight focusing on Fawks the phoenix at first and then at the fireplace.

Harry walked out of it, removed his cloak and walked over to the headmaster. Extending a hand to Dumbledore, he shook hands with the old man before he took a seat next to Hermione. "What's going on?" he asked, his green eyes filled with confusion.

Just then, Draco came into view as well. "Looks like we're all here", he said before noticing that Scorpius wasn't present. Turning to Hermione, "Where's the kid?" he asked.

"Kid?" asked Harry.

"I didn't come here via the Floo", informed Hermione. "Scorpius and I apparated to Hogsmeade and walked our walk up to the school gate. He's right outside the office."

"Scorpius?" said Harry. "Isn't that your patient?"

Hermione didn't reply as she walked out of the room and returned with the teenager in tow. "This is him", she said.

Dumbledore and Harry stared at the seventeen year old for longer than required. "He looks like you", Harry said to Draco.

"He looks just like his father", agreed the headmaster. "Except for his eyes. They're just like his mother's."

Harry felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him. How many countless people had said that same statement to him? "What?" he exclaimed, just realizing what Dumbledore had said. "I said he looks like Malfoy. You said he looks like his father. Are you trying to tell me that he's Lucius' son from another woman?"

Scorpius' shoulders dropped. "I really wish people would stop jumping to that conclusion", he complained. "This is getting really old."

"I had a visit from a very distraught Narcissa Malfoy this morning", Dumbledore offered as an explanation.

"You already know?" exclaimed Hermione while Draco slapped a hand against his forehead.

"That meddling woman", he mumbled under his breath, inaudible for anyone else in the room to hear. "She'll never learn to mind her own business."

"Professor may know but I don't. Care to fill me in?" said Harry in irritation.

Hermione looked at her friend. "Where do we start?" she said out loud.

.

.

.

"…And that's pretty much it", concluded Draco, re-telling all the events that had occurred in the past few days.

Harry felt as though someone had shoved a knife into his stomach. He felt sickened, absolutely astonished and drowned in worry. All these years, he'd learnt to face things as they came but at that very moment, he wanted to disappear.

When he was eleven, he accepted the fact that his parents hadn't died in a car crash but in fact had been brutally killed by a dark wizard called Voldemort. He'd accepted that he wasn't an ordinary person for he was a wizard.

Upon attending Hogwarts, Harry James Potter learnt to accept that not all people were pleased with Voldemort's departure from the world. The man had his supporters and although most of them weren't stupid enough to openly declare this, they existed and Harry knew that.

The revolts that had occurred over the year were proof enough of that.

Till he was fourteen years old, Harry still believed that he wasn't safe. He thought that He Who Must Not Be Named would make an eventual return. His nights were plagued with nightmares, each depicting a different way in which his parents' killer would return.

A few weeks short of his fifteenth birthday, Harry had another piece of shocking news brought to him. Sirius Black, the man that he despised from his very core, was temporarily released from Azkaban on medical grounds.

Infuriated with the wizard legal system for freeing the man who betrayed his parents, Harry approached Dumbledore for assistance in tossing Black back into prison where he belonged.

The headmaster had placed a re-assuring hand on Harry and sadly informed him that there was nothing that they could do and although Harry didn't like that, he accepted it.

He also accepted Black's request for them to meet. Arriving at St. Mungos' wing, Harry couldn't believe that he was about to meet his godfather for the first time- a man who'd killed twelve people in broad daylight. How'd authorities even allow the two to meet? Harry had had thought but nevertheless, he took hold of the opportunity to take out his anger on his father's deceitful best friend.

Next, he also accepted the fact that his friend Ron Weasley's pet rat wasn't actually a rat, as informed by Sirius. Harry didn't even know why he'd listened to him and was absolutely gob-smacked to learn that Sirius was in fact innocent and Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew.

Strange things happened in this Gryffindor wizard's life and he learnt to accept them. His fiancée often wondered why he was so patient, so calm and oh-so thoughtful (her words, not his) but Harry never had a proper reply for her.

Accepting that he was a famous icon in the magical world? No problem, he'd taken it with a breeze. Accepting the fact that Sirius wasn't guilty and that Pettigrew had posed as a dirty rat? Well, that wasn't as easy but he'd managed to deal with that as well. Accepting that he'd gotten his eighteen year old girlfriend pregnant? He'd dropped his bottle of Butterbeer in shock but he'd accepted that as well.

All in all, the Boy Who Lived was indeed a very accepting man except for that one moment in Albus Dumbledore's office. "I don't believe this", he shouted, rising up from his seat. "I simply refuse to. Voldemort's supposed to be dead. He died in 1981 and it's been over two decades since that's happened. How the heck can a dead man be brought back to life? It's impossible to divide one's soul into pieces, trapping it into various objects."

"Harry", Scorpius stood face to face with the Chosen One. "In my time, we identified two Horcruxes: Voldemort's diary and the other was Slytherin's locket. I have a feeling that I know where they're hidden in this era but as for the others, I'm clueless- absolutely clueless about their form and hiding places. According to our sources, there are supposed to be seven in number but we didn't have anything to back us up. We couldn't do it- we failed and as a result, you ended up dead. I know this is an impossible situation but it is what it is so we have to deal with it."

Dumbledore folded on hand over the other for a moment and in the next, he was filling his goblet with Firewhiskey. He raised his wand and summoned four more cups. Harry and Scorpius declined theirs while Hermione and Draco took a few sips out of manners. "This isn't a matter to be treated lightly", he warned.

"I think we've established that already", said Harry. "What the bloody hell are we going to do? I can't do this. I can't be some leader. This is- this is-" he struggled to find the right word.

"Crazy", Draco finished for him. "There's no other word for it but you have to understand that you're the only one who can do this. I'm no member of your fan club, Potter, but even I get that you're the Chosen One."

"You're meant to lead us", interjected Scorpius. "The Harry Potter that I knew was a man of strength who guided me, who taught people to differentiate between right and wrong and most importantly, he wasn't a coward and if this is how you actually are, I'm ashamed to know you. You're a disgrace to the memory of the man I knew."

The teenager looked at Harry, a cold expression plastered on his face. "Your children would be disgusted if they could see you now", he continued.

"We're given many options in life", began Dumbledore. "'However, no matter how much we try to ignore it, we cannot deny our destiny."

"I've always disliked Trewlaney", input Hermione, "but I have to agree that the mumbo-jumbo she spurred out last summer is making sense now."

"A prophecy?" asked Harry and Draco in unison.

Dumbledore looked on in interest at what his colleague had said.

Hermione shrugged lightly. "I don't remember the whole of it", she admitted. "However, she did say something about surpassing difficulties, facing an enemy-" she tried to recall other details.

"The enemy shall have to be faced, inner strength will need to be brought forward and to ensure that the Chosen One succeeds, he will need to be supported and honoured, believed in and sought after by those who are prepared to fight", recited Scorpius, taking pauses between words, "by his side. Difficulty will ensue, lives will be lost and tragedy will occur but the outcome of this struggle will be determined by the resilience of warriors."

Hermione look impressed. "How'd you remember that?" she asked. "Word for word too?" Her mind went back to the time when her ex-professor had fallen down a flight of stairs and had to be treated at St. Mungos, seeing as Madam Pomfrey was unavailable during summer holidays. Hermione had been the healer on duty and while she'd treated the seer, a prophecy had been brought into being as the Divination professor lay on a hospital bed.

"The head of the D.A made it protocol for us to learn it", replied Scorpius.

"D.A?" asked Harry quietly.

"Dumbledore's Army. It was created for the students of Hogwarts. Seeing as we couldn't join the Order until we were of legal age, we decided to have an organization of our own."

"Oh my", said Dumbledore. "I never took myself to be the kind of man who shapes an army."

"You're not", said Scorpius. "That would be the work of James Potter."

"J-James P-P-otter?" Harry looked white.

"Ah, sorry for not clarifying. Yes sir, Mr. Chosen One that would be your son."

.

.

.

"I can't believe that he's your son", Harry shook his head as he met Hermione at the door of Grimmauld Place. "I mean, I get it that you and Malfoy are on semi-civil terms, Herms, but never did I imagine that you'd end up being on such good terms that you'd fall in love, get married and have two kids and to think this would've happened in three years' time hadn't Scorpius shown up."

"Can we not discuss how Malfoy and I get together in the future?" replied Hermione, tying her hair up as she showed Harry the stink-eye. "I think we've got more important matters at hand."

"Such as?"

"Stop joking around", said Hermione in all seriousness. "This isn't a joke and I suggest that we take productive measures that actually benefit us in the long run. Voldemort could show his ugly face in days, weeks, months or even years for all we know but whenever he does, we need to be prepared to face him."

Harry's fists clenched by his sides. "I just wish this didn't happen", he said, watching as his four year old son hurtled over to them.

"Auntie Hermy!" grinned James, waiting for Hermione to kneel down on her knees so that he could throw his arms around her. "I'm so happy to see ya."

Hermione ran a hand through the boy's messy black hair. "I'm glad to hear that", she replied, pressing her lips against his cheek.

Ginny appeared into the hallway, a look of panic on her face. "Oh Merlin, Hermione", she exclaimed, rushing over to envelope her friend in a fierce hug. "Harry told me everything last night", she whispered in her ear. "Are you okay? How're you dealing with this?"

Hermione couldn't help but feel a feeling of warmth as the red-head showed concern. "I'm coping", she answered honestly. "I'm not fine but I don't want to waste time wondering why things are happening or whatever. I just want to make myself of use."

After Scorpius made a declaration of how James Potter was the leader of Dumbledore's army in the future, an image of his sweet, innocent little toddler popped up right before Harry and in a flash, he knew what he had to do. Right then and there, he devoted himself to the cause of eradicating Voldemort for one last time.

He planned to be successful this time and make sure that his son, along with other generations to come, would live in a peaceful world. He couldn't afford to be selfish at that point. As Dumbledore and Scorpius had convinced him, it was destiny and it was better that he became prepared for it rather than avoid the unavoidable.

Hermione tightened her hold on Ginny, only to pull apart from the younger woman when the bell rang.

Harry opened the door to see Scorpius standing at the doorstep. "Can I have a word?" said the teenager, his hands shoved in the pockets of his Muggle pants. He looked uncomfortable to be there, to say the least. It felt too surreal to see Grimmauld Place amongst other houses on the street. As long as he'd known the Potters', their house had been concealed under a Fidelius Charm and the last time he'd been there, it was to deliver the news of future Harry's death to his wife, younger son, Albus and daughter, Lily. James was already aware of the news, seeing as he'd been with his father when he'd been killed.

The Malfoy boy had been traumatized by the time he left.

The looks of devastation on all three Potters' faces…

Scorpius would do anything to never see them in such pain.

"Come on in", said Harry, opening the door wide.

"Who's that, Mummy?" asked James. "Isn't that the boy who gots hurt?'

"He got hurt", corrected Ginny," and yes, it is him."

James cautiously moved closer to Scorpius. "I'm James. Only Mummy calls me Jam-Jam", he said as a form of introduction.

Scorpius let out a few chuckles. This version of James Potter was amusing, he decided. He tried comparing the dedicated fighter JP to this small boy who was apparently nick-named Jam-Jam by his mother.

It was impossible for anyone who knew JP to think that this was how he'd been when he was a care free child.

Hmm. Who'd have thought? "Hi", he lowered down to the kid's height. "I'm Scorpius. I hope I didn't give you a fright the other day when you last saw me."

James waved his hand. "It's okay, Scorpy", he said sweetly. "Are you fine now? Did Auntie Hermy fix your ouchie?"

"She did", he said, patting the top of James' head. "She fixed me up. See?" he pointed to his leg. "Good as new."

"She's very good", nodded James. "She fixes all my boo-boos."

"Why don't you go play with your train set, Jam-Jam?" suggested Ginny. "Kreacher can play with you as well."

"That batty old thing is still alive?" Scorpius asked in shock. "I thought he died of old age in early 2004- this year."

James jumped on top of Scorpius. "Shut up", he shrieked. "Daddy, tell him Kreacher won't die. Kreacher's my best friend."

Scorpius bit his lip while Hermione refrained from scolding her future son for the way he spoke about house-elves.

"I'm sorry, buddy", said Scorpius, unsure of what to say. This was a side of James he wasn't used to, which in turn made him think about Ted Lupin, who should be about nine or ten years old in that time-frame. These men, currently children, were two of the Order's deadliest fighters; both of them were wanted by death eaters, be it dead or alive.

Ginny reprimanded her son for attacking their guest and asked Kreacher to escort him to the play-room. Following Harry, Hermione and Scorpius into the dining room, she watched as her fiancé dug out some files from a box in the corner.

"Harry?" spoke Hermione tentatively.

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking up from Bellatrix Lestrange's profile.

"I think we should re-establish the Order", she said. "We need numbers."

Scorpius nodded. "I was about to suggest that", he said. "I'll draw up a list of names and hand them to you in a short bit."

.

.

.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sure you've received Harry's owl that's requesting (or demanding) us to be there at Grimmauld this Saturday. Mum, Dad and the twins are wondering why as well. It's not strange for Harry and Gin to invite us over but his tone of address was slightly alarming._

_He's not telling me why._

_I hope you know. You know why I'm owl-ing you._

_You better tell me._

_P.s: that wasn't an order (Like, I'd ever order you around)_

_Much love,_

_Ron W._

_p.p.s: Pansy and Hugo send their love._

Hermione was about to grab a quill to pen down a reply when the door burst open and in came Scorpius, waving a newspaper in the air.

"What is this?" he demanded, wildly gesturing to the front-page of the Daily Prophet.

It read:

_Ministry Ball Date Change._

Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "It's held every four years. The next one was supposed to be held in 2006", she said.

Scorpius tossed the newspaper on the floor. "It _is_ or _was_ held in 2006", he exclaimed. "This isn't supposed to happen now."

"What isn't supposed to happen now?" asked Hermione, reaching to grab the Prophet from its spot on the wooden floor. "I don't think that this really matters, Scorpius. You're awfully disturbed over something so meager. Come on."

"You were pregnant with me when it happened", he said unhappily. "I don't know much about it but I can assure you that this is the event where the death eaters make their first strike, led by Bellatrix and Yaxley."

"Both of them are in high security cells in Azkaban", said Hermione.

"This bloody ball is supposed to be held in one month- exactly a month- which means-"blood drained from the young man's face. "No. No. No. No."

"Scorpius!" Hermione felt as though she'd die of suspense if she didn't find out. "What is that you're rambling about?"

"This means that they're covering the news. They've already broken out of prison."

Hermione's mouth dried up. "It's impossible to escape Azkaban", she protested weakly.

Scorpius' features hardened. "Nothing's impossible when it comes to these people", he took a deep breath and brought out his wand. "I'm calling Harry. It's time the Order has its first official meeting."

"Who do you mean by 'they'? Who's covering the news? If something major like this would have happened, the aurors would know and Harry and Malfoy wouldn't hide anything of this magnitude."

Scorpius didn't wish to tell her how many things his mother's best friend would hide from her in the future, so he kept his mouth tightly shut. Some things were better left unsaid was his opinion. "They've got spies in the Ministry", he swallowed. "It's happening."

"I'll owl Harry", said Hermione, drawing to full height as she walked over to place a hand on her son's back.

Scorpius looked at his mother. His heart clenched- this wasn't his mother.

She was Hermione Jean Granger but she wasn't the woman who he knew and loved as his mum.

This wasn't his life.

He didn't belong there.

Or anywhere for that matter.

He, Scorpius Malfoy, was stuck and no one could save him. His whole life had changed and there was nothing he could do but go with the flow.

**I'm working on the length of the chapters. **

**Reminder: this is an AU. **

**Please review. Opinions/suggestions/speculations are all welcomed. **


	7. Work

7.

Plunging into the water before him, Scorpius felt a wave of cold wash over him. As predicted, it was icy cold and stung all over his previously warm body. It stung, ached and was uncomfortable. The sensation was familiar though and within seconds, he adjusted to the new temperature. Extending his arms forward, he started with small strokes but increased his pace as his fury increased.

Faced down, glancing at the tiles underneath him, he felt safe which was strange considering how he'd been feeling the past few days. His body may have gotten used to the coldness of the water but his mind continued to scream at him, warning him not to test his limits.

He internally scoffed as he pushed himself towards the deeper end of the pool. He propelled forward, his kicks alternating and speeds varying.

This was how it was supposed to be, he thought, ignoring the numbing feeling that engulfed him. He was beyond care- he wanted it all. The burning, the aches in muscles, the pain, the cold and all that came with it. He didn't stop or take a pause except for when his need for oxygen surpassed that of his need to test his limits.

Back at home, he'd taken swimming lessons as a child. In fear of seeing her son drowning, Hermione Malfoy had ensured that he'd had lessons and been taught how to manage himself in water.

The water soothed him, decided Scorpius, regardless of the fact that he really shouldn't have been swimming so soon after recovering from his leg injury. Then again, he hadn't fully recovered either but why would he start following the rules when he'd avoided doing so in the past.

His thoughts were killing him. He couldn't bear it; any silence was formidable but he seemed to have been craving it that morning. Before Hermione had even risen from bed, the young man had left her flat at around 5 AM and scurried off to the nearest pool he could find.

As the faces of his parents, sister, grandparents and friends began to show up in his head, he increased his speed to a tenfold. It wouldn't do him any good to dwell on painful memories, it wasn't good for him or for the cause.

But it hurt.

So terribly.

He didn't belong in this world and he felt immensely frustrated at his father for imposing such a task on him and then he felt frustrated at himself. Why was he thinking about himself when there was so much more at stake?

Being alone was a price he'd have to pay and he planned to fight tooth and nail. He wouldn't give up on the cause- he aimed to fight to the end even if it meant that he'd end up dead.

He was beyond caring. All he wanted was a chance to take down as much death eater scum as he possibly could, her royal craziness: Bellatrix and her comrades: Yaxley and Jeremiah being on top of his list.

Yes, thought Scorpius, a little pain wouldn't kill him, would it?

He'd have to adapt.

Live.

And continue to fight until he was devoid of a single breath.

After all, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys never ever gave up.

.

.

.

Ron Weasley had never been shocked by the many things that had happened to him in the last few years since he had met and become best mates with Harry Potter. The most outrageous news he'd heard in a very long time was what his friend and sister's significant other, Harry was telling the rest of the Weasleys and a few of their friends at that very moment.

He shared a look with Blaise Zabini, who sat across the long meeting -room table, looking equally shocked and amused at the same. Ron's wife, Pansy sat right next to him and sensing his upcoming outrage, she grasped his hand.

"Draco and Granger have a kid from the future?" laughed Blaise. "You have got to be kidding me. This is better than the time I found Pansy snogging Weasley on the Astronomy Tower in seventh year."

"Of course you'd find this funny", said Ginny, glaring daggers at Blaise and then her slightly red-faced brother. "The fact that Hermione and Malfoy ended up together a few years from now is amusing, isn't it? It's not like we're about to face the re-birth of You-Know-Who, are we? We've more urgent matters on our hands which need to be dealt with now."

"I'm with Ginny", Harry shot a look of gratitude towards his fiancée. Now that all of you know what is going on I'm really interested in hearing some suggestions concerning what we ought to do", said Harry.

The rest of the Weasleys, Lavender Brown,Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood looked thoughtful.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Ron, glancing around to the room.

"And speaking of Granger, where are Draco and Scorpius?" asked Blaise.

Just then, they heard some foot-steps coming from down the hall and Hermione entered the dining room, two blonde men right behind her.

"Thank Merlin, you're finally here Hermione!" said Ron in relief. He stood up, tucked his chair in and hugged her. He caught sight of Draco and Scorpius standing together by the door and rushed over to them. "MALFOY! You...You...YOU bloody prat, stay far away from our Hermione or I'll...I'll have Harry lock you up in Azkaban. I wonder what you did to her brain so she marries you in the future."

"Oh shut the hell up, Weasel", snarled Draco, towering a few inches over the ginger-wizard and itching to extract his wand from his robes. "Pansy may be enough of a saint to tolerate you but I'll remind you for the last time, I'm not and never will be."

Scorpius looked nervous; very nervous. In fact, he looked as if he wanted to high-tail out of the room and Hermione didn't fail to notice this. "Mr. Weasley", his voice was an epitome of polite-ness as he faced Ron.

Ron's jaw dropped. "He's like a mini-version of Malfoy", he said.

"Not exactly though", added Luna. "Scorpius and Hermione's eyes are the same."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius", said Pansy pleasantly. 'Hmm, this is interesting, Scorpius looks so much like Draco', she thought, 'I really hope that Ron doesn't cause any more problems, seeing as poor Hermione looks worried as it is'.

Scorpius smiled at her then shuddered slightly as he his eyes landed on Ron.

"Now that everyone is here, can we finally decide what to do?" questioned George Weasley, watching the exchange between the arrival from the future and the rest. As frightening as it was to look at a replica of Draco Malfoy, there were more important matters at hand, as stressed by Harry and Ginny.

"Right", said Harry, nodding slightly. "Firstly, I'd like to stress on the importance of being on guard at all times.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "He's right", she agreed, "and this is why I've come up with something that can be of use to us." Holding up a basket filled with galleons, she said, "These aren't your ordinary galleons. Using a Protean Charm, I've designed them in such a way that they'll heat up when the main one- the master galleon- sets a date for us to meet."

"I asked Hermione for an idea", said Harry, "and I'm more than pleased with what she came up with. The master coin will be in my possession and I'll be the one working it. It's much safer than using owls that can be very well intercepted."

Draco held a galleon for it to be visible to all the occupants in the room."You see the numerals around the edges if the coins?" he said. "On real galleons, that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting."

"Don't forget to take one before you leave", added Hermione.

"I was thinking that it'd be useful if we set up charms or wards around our houses as well. Although we haven't been threatened and aren't likely to be in threat at this point", said Draco, "you should take these precautions right now rather than regret it later on."

Ginny stood up and turned to look at Harry. "I'll go check on dinner", she said quietly. "Everyone must be starving so please wrap things up in ten minutes, okay?"

With that being said, the redhead witch walked out of the room without waiting for a response. Molly Weasley was right behind her daughter, muttering something about how malnourished all these youngsters looked.

It was as though they didn't have any concerns for their health.

At all.

.

.

.

Bill Weasley came face-to-face with Harry. "We trust you, mate", he said firmly. "It's difficult to build trust while it's extremely easy to lose it… I'm speaking on behalf of my whole family when I say that we'll stand by your side as long as we have faith in you, which we do but I'll have to add that we're not blindly accepting whatever you're suggesting. As long as we're kept in the light, we're aware of what's going on, we'll support you."

"I don't think this is a very wise idea", said Lavender Brown nervously. "Harry, I don't think we should start an organization such as the Order… or re-start it in this case."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "I don't recall putting your name on the list of people I wanted to include in this meeting, Miss Brown", he said, "and if my memory serves me correct, I can remember that you died while fleeing an encounter with death eaters in Hogsmeade. In my era, of course. Now, I don't know you at all but I can say this: the choice is yours."

Lavender shut up promptly while Luna, Blaise, Neville and Seamus agreed to the cause. The mere thought of his parents' torturer roaming free sent a shiver down Neville Longbottom's spine and he desired to face that cruel soul that had destroyed his parents (and through them, shattered him).

.

.

.

A few minutes later, dinner was served to the number of people that had collected at Grimmauld Place. Not a single one of them dug in their meal with enthusiasm. Scorpius faded into the background as the silence became too much for him to deal with. He walked out and headed up to get a look around the house.

He wasn't the only one who'd escaped the dining room, noticed Pansy, watching as Hermione and Draco slipped out as well.

She bit her lip, hoping that all would be alright but knew that there were chances that the duo would begin to fight if they somehow crossed paths. Which they would.

She sighed, turned her attention to her plate and stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Hermione walked around the garden. Having escaped dinner, she hoped to have a few moments to herself before she went home. The past few days had been tough for her and although she was putting up a strong front, she was anything but calm.

She stared at the dark night sky, full of tiny stars shining brightly and thought about Scorpius. How strange must it be for him, she thought, a pang of pain erupting in her chest.

Draco chose that moment to arrive from behind and break Hermione's reverie. "You alright?" he asked. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his Muggle jeans, he felt awkward standing by Hermione Granger's side; eager to know what was running through her head.

"I'm fine", lied Hermione.

"You're lying", he stated. "I can tell from the way you're avoiding eye-contact. Granger, as much as it annoys me to acknowledge this, you and I- we're in the same damn boat and I suppose that you're the only one who has more than a gist of how messed up our situation is."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood to talk about this. You may be troubled, Malfoy, but I'm absolutely fine so please, yes, I'm saying please, go take your troubles elsewhere. I can't really deal with anyone right now. Especially you."

That stung, thought Draco. "I'm just trying to be nice", he said defensively. "But you wouldn't know the meaning of the word, would you? At least not where I'm concerned."

"I'm not nice? Hello! Have you forgotten that you and I have never ever gotten along. We greet each other occasionally and often bear the other's presence but honestly, we- well, you- can't understand the seriousness of the situation and for obvious reasons, we can't lean on each other for support."

"You think you're so high and mighty, aren't you, Granger? Claiming to be fine when you're clearly two steps away from jumping off a bridge. I'm not saying that we becoming blooming friends, woman, I'm only trying to suggest that it would benefit us as well as the others if we got along!"

"I'm not troubled", shot back Hermione. "Maybe you are but I'm not. I hate the fact that the world is danger, I hate the way things are going and I hate that I feel so useless but just so you know, no way am I angry or disappointed that Scorpius is my son and you are his father. I don't know how but when it comes to him, I feel this urge to protect him as though I really am his mum."

Draco didn't tell her that he felt the same way. He knew that there was no point in letting her know that he didn't resent that his future children (Scorpius and Arianna) weren't Pure-blooded. He didn't care. To an extent, it did bother him that Hermione bloody Granger was his future wife.

It infuriated him to think that he'd actually married the woman a few years from now. How had that happened? What had changed?

He wondered if it wouldn't be awkward to ask Scorpius.

Maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Or perhaps it would.

"I'm heading back inside", he said, ignoring her previous statement.

Hermione looked at the man that was a few steps away from her. "Malfoy?" she said.

"Yeah?"

**I'm extremely upset & frustrated with this chapter. The first version that I re-wrote of this was much much better and I lost it the night before.**

**Things will be speeding up from… let's say the next chapter.**

**Curious as to how?**


	8. Events

**8.**

"Call me Hermione, eh?" was Hermione's suggestion.

At this, Draco let out an incredulous laugh. "I think I'll stick to Granger", he stated plainly.

"Weren't you trying to make amends just a few seconds ago?"

"Not at all", answered Draco. "That was my way of trying to make sure that we don't kill each other over the next few weeks. I don't think it'll be helpful to the cause if the two of us are dead and lying in coffins."

"I really don't get you", murmured Hermione, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Isn't that the same as making amends?"

"You see, Granger, for quite a smart person, it's awfully difficult for things to get into that thick skull of yours", he said as an explanation. "We've always had our fights but they've never been that bad, have they? I mean, I detested the time you slapped me, the time when you fed me Amortenia in favour of Pansy and uh-"

"The list goes on", finished Hermione. "Just get on with what you're trying to say. I really want to head back inside and get a bite to eat."

"Sure, sure. Now, to the main point at hand: as Malfoy and Granger, we're alright. We have our routine, our pranks, arguments and everything and by that I really do mean 'everything' is in the safe zone."

"Safe zone? Care to elaborate on that?"

"I'm getting there", huffed Draco. "Have a little patience, woman. Now, as Malfoy and Granger, we know what to do and how to act... whereas when it comes to Draco and Hermione, we really aren't anything and in all honesty, I don't think we should become anything and how that happens in the future... I really don't know."

"You're talking rubbish, Malfoy", a smile of amusement appeared on Hermione's face. "Absolute rubbish."

Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "In these trying times, I'd like to have an ounce of normalcy if you don't mind. Everything's on the brink of change as it is and there are some things that are in our hands and I'd like them to say that way, if only for my own personal well-being. You may not understand the dynamics of this but ugh, it's crystal to me and I'd bloody appreciate it if you go along with this, Granger."

"Okay."

"Good", replied Draco in satisfaction. "Oh and remember this, this is the first and last time I'll ask you to do something for me in polite tones."

.

.

.

Hermione entered Grimmauld Place out of breath and with a worried expression on her face. Making a dash towards the dining room turned meeting room, she burst open the door an entered. "Is everything okay?" she asked, frantically looking around the room. "What happened?"

"Everything's alright", answered Harry almost guiltily. Suddenly he wished that he didn't caused his friend to drop everything and come to his house as soon as possible; it looked as though she'd just popped out of the bathroom, having taken a shower. "Uh, sorry for the short notice."

"It's fine", the witch brushed it off. "Really. Now tell me what happened."

"Malfoy will be here soon", added Harry, taking a seat at the end of the long table. "I'll explain once he's here"

Foot steps could distinctly be heard from down the hall and a moment later, a sullen Draco entered, with Scorpius by his side."I got your message Potter. I brought the Versitauem from Snape", he said. "Now what is that we're doing this fine afternoon?"

Harry nodded, ignoring the sarcasm in the other man's tone. "Alright then, here we go. Last night, I had vision or whatever it was, in which a cloaked man was making a dealing with Burke in Knocturn Alley. I told Ginny that I'd been called to work and I had to go. Using my father's invisibility cloak, I arrived there without anyone noticing me."

"Isn't this what Weasley's family specifically told you not to do?" Draco's voice rose drastically. "I thought we were in this together, Potter. All of us. How can this be classified as teamwork when you single handedly went to deal with a situation that could have been dangerous? Were the rest of us dead last night? Or do you, O glorious Chosen One, think that we're not capable enough?"

Scorpius stepped in. "It's started", he muttered almost to himself. "The timing's off but then again..." his voice trailed off, leaving room for discussion.

Hermione turned to her best friend. Slapping the back of his shoulder, she glared at him. "This isn't the time to act like a hero, Harry. Trust me when I say that it'll get you killed. Like Malfoy said, we are a team and whether you like it or not, you're obligated to keep us in the loop."

"Who was it?" asked Scorpius. "Who?"

"By the time I reached Burke's shop, the cloaked man was leaving. Following him, I appreh-"

"You apprehended a man in Knocturn Alley?" Hermione looked aghast.

"Not knowing who this was", said Draco angrily, "you attacked him. What if he'd stupefied you or worse? You didn't know anything about this fellow and yet, you ignored all our auror training to proceed with an attack! In case you haven't forgotten, rule number one is 'Think before you attack'."

Harry shook his head. "It had to be done", he said defensively.

"Who was it?" shouted Scorpius, forcing all the adults to focus their attention on him.

"Flint", said Harry dryly. "Marcus Flint."

.

.

.

"I disarmed him and brought him here but he hasn't said a single word", said Harry. "I didn't know where else to take him and... er, Ginny isn't pleased. In fact, shedding light on the incident where Flint tried assaulting her a few years prior, she was quite upset, so upset that she packed a bag, grabbed James and head over to her parents' for the night."

The group of four exited the room and made their way to up the stairs, following Harry as he walked down the hall. When he stopped in front of a room, recognition flashed in Scorpius and Hermione's eyes. "Regulus's room?" asked Scorpius.

"There was no other option and besides that, the only other room not in use is Sirius's and….I Just couldn't go in there", answered Harry, his heart clenching at the memory of how his godfather had been brutally murdered by some rebel death eaters, almost six years back. The memory pained him immensely and although he'd initially been wary of his father's closest friend's intentions after being released from prison, Harry came to learn that Sirius was indeed an innocent man suffering punishment for a crime that he hadn't done (or couldn't even think of doing for that matter)

As soon as Harry had snatched Scabbers from Ron's possession, he had hurtled over to Dumbledore and within days, Sirius Black's name had been cleared and Peter had had the Dementor's Kiss performed on him.

Brushing his thoughts to one side, Harry really didn't want to think of his trying relationship with Sirius, how they evolved in their relationship, how they progressed from a stage of unbearable awkwardness and snide remarks from people to become two people who were as close as possibly could be. In fact, Harry'd often thought that Sirius viewed him as a sort of replacement for his father, James.

Feeling as though a scalding hot brick had been shoved down his throat, Harry paused outside the door, wishing the worst on those unknown people who had killed his pseudo father figure.

.

.

.

"Malfoy, you blood traitor, you're a part of this too?" shouted Marcus Flint, his face contorting with rage. "How dare you? We were friends, weren't we? You owe me!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Flint. You and I were never friends. You were just a deceitful little git who happened to be the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team", replied Draco, his stance defensive as he wanted to aim a kick in the direction of his ex-Quidditch team captain.

"Is this how you're going to treat me? I haven't done anything", insisted Flint. "You're holding me here for nothing." Then he noticed the presence of another person, that person being Hermione (Scorpius had stayed outside on his future mother's orders as she believed it would be better if Flint didn't get wind of who he was). "Oh, your Mud-blood whore is with you too? I've heard so much about her and now that I'm seeing her in person, I think she'd be fully worth getting my dick dirty in someone... so filthy."

"I'd suggest that you shut the mouth of yours", said Draco, his voice low but filled with unmasked fury. "If you say another word against her, if you insult her again, if you do or say anything that I deem to be inappropriate, I will have you lying dead on Potter's floor." He took a few steps closer to Flint, his shoe stepping on the bulky man's leg as he came face to face with the prat. Within seconds, Draco had his wand out and placed on the tip of Flint's nose. "You really shouldn't try to cross me... You don't know me, Marcus and you certainly aren't aware of what I can do."

"Lower your wand Malfoy", commanded Harry, while Hermione removed the small vial of Versitaeum from Draco's grasp. "Leave this room right now."

Draco had no inclination at all to leave as he wanted nothing more than to stay to make sure Flint behaved himself. For some unfathomable reason, he wasn't concerned with what Flint might have to say under the influence of the truth potion but in fact, with Hermione's safety. He mentally wanted to punch himself for thinking that way, for wanting to protect her from the piece of filth that was tied up in the corner but he convinced himself that he was doing it because his mother had taught him to respect and defend women.

As true as it was, there was something different when it came to Granger.

She just wasn't some woman; she was his constant supply of amusement, wasn't she? As much as she annoyed him and challenged him and often made him think that she'd be the reason why he got his first grey hair, he didn't hate her or want her to be disgraced by the likes of Flint. What perturbed him even more was that his fist ached to make contact with Flint's face for the mere usage of the derogative word that he, Draco, had used for her on numerous occasions in the past.

TInstead of arguing with the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco walked out of the room, slamming the door as loudly as possible and heading over the where Scorpius was seating on the stairs.

.

.

.

Twenty five minutes later, Hermione walked out with an unreadable face."Hello", she said quietly, not wanting to make eye-contact with Draco. It was just so strange how he'd been acting and she really didn't want to speak to him on that matter because... it wasn't of importance, was it?

"You done in there?" Draco and Scorpius both got to their feet.

"Not yet", replied Hermione, looking over her shoulder. "Harry just asked me to keep you updated."

"What did he say?" questioned Scorpius, awaiting to be told about something that he was ninety-nine percent sure he already knew.

Just as Hermione was about to reply, Harry came to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco in alarm, taking in the Chosen One's pale face.

"The Ministry's ball", was the raven-haired man's answer. "Flint just confessed that he's joined the death eaters. They're back and planning to strike there first. Voldemort's back."

"Told you", said Scorpius, "really should have listened to me when I said that they were going to start work from the ball."

.

.

.

"We can't cancel this, can we?" Harry thought this over- the idea seemed to appeal him. "If I spoke to Kingsley-:

"No", answered the other three.

"Not at all", said Hermione, "we can't do that."

"This is our chance", said Draco, a small smirk appearing on his face. "They don't know that we're aware of their plans and this knowledge gives us an advantage to fight back. We'll just have to be careful."

"Really careful", echoed Scorpius.

"We'll be prepared", added Hermione."We'll pretend we don't know anything. We'll go listen to speeches, dance, dine and be ready for whatever they throw at us."

.

.

.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were going to a ball where there was a huge chance that the love of her life could be rushed back home with her parents to find Harry making plans with her brothers and friends. They were all dividing in to pairs and were going to be attending the event.

"Look I know that all of you were looking forward for a chance to enjoy the night", said Harry apologetically. "I'm also sure that all of you might have dates but I have to do this. I'm dividing you in to pairs that I think will be strategically best. Please bear with me, listen to what I have to say and don't make a fuss."

Everyone agreed.

"Potter, any idea when Lupin and his family are returning from their trip?" asked Blaise, looking around the room, hoping to see the face of the werewolf and his auror wife.

"What about Dumbledore and Snape? When are they coming back from wherever they are off to?" added Lee Jordan, referring to the fact the two professors had gone AWOL.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, along with their two year old son, Teddy had been sent to the United States of America on Dumbledore's commands. Dumbledore had urged an older member of the original Order to go to the U.S and gather support from the American Wizard Community.

Lupin was the only one who fitted that category and he'd readily agreed to drop everything to go abroad and although it hadn't been long since he'd been gone, no one knew his exact whereabouts because they had not received a single owl from them referring to the Lupin family's current location.

Unlike Remus, Dumbledore constantly kept in touch with Harry, but he too, didn't reveal where he was and what he was doing.

"I wish I knew", said Harry dejectedly. "It would make a hell of a difference if we have them with us."

Harry shook his head and then said,"Okay then. Here are our pairs: Lavender and Blaise, Padma and Seamus, Neville and Luna, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Molly and Arthur, Pansy and Ron. Ginny will be with me. As Audrey is sick and isn't coming, Percy, I want you to keep guard with Bill as Fleur won't be going as well."

Audrey was Percy's girlfriend.

"Stop 'Arry!", interrupted Fleur in her French accented English."What do you mean; I can't be with Bill? Of course, I am going with him. I am 'is wife!"

"No, Fleur, you aren't going", said Bill, " and that isn't Harry's decision. It's mine. You're staying home. You're eight months pregnant and it isn't safe for you to be around in case things get dangerous. You don't want anything to happen to our baby do you? Or for me to get hurt while trying to protect you? Just stay at Percy's place with Aud. You can help her get well and be safe at the same."

The part Veela opened her mouth to put up a fight but was silenced when her husband passed her a look.

Harry nodded at Fleur and continued. "Lee and Hannah, Dean and Penelope. Well, that's about everyone. Oh. I almost forgot, Hermione and Malfoy, you'll have to be together as well."

"What?" yelled Ron.

"You can't be serious Potter", complained Draco.

"But Harry….", whined Hermione.

"Have you lost your mind Harry?" exclaimed Ron. "HERMIONE AND MALFOY! What will people think?"

"I don't care what people think," replied Harry coolly. "I had to make pairs and no one gets to change them. Remember to act natural throughout the evening and don't let it slip that you're on the look out for a disturbance but please keep a close eye on things. In Moody's words: maintain constant vigilance. Meeting adjourned."

.

.

.

A couple of hours later:

"I don't understand why I have to go to Hogsmeade with you", grumbled Draco.

"Stop complaining", said Hermione, walking up head, with Draco right behind her at a slower pace though. "Harry wanted us to be here today because he wanted someone to supervise the village while the students from Hogwarts are out here. Today is their Hogsmeade Trip and since Dumbledore isn't around to keep an eye on things, it's our duty to follow Harry's instructions."

"We've been patrolling the streets for almost 3 hours now", stated Draco, wanting to wring Potter's neck for the duties that he'd bestowed on them, as well as for the pairings he'd made for the ball. Oh and it was pointless to forget the Chosen One's single man action the previous night. All in all, the blonde was unbelievably bitter with Harry. " Let's take a break." He pointed towards The Three Broomsticks. "We can sit in the bar and monitor things from the glass window."

Hermione took a glance around the village. Everything seems alright, she thought to herself. "Alright", she conceded. "I could really use a Butterbeer." Or something stronger like Firewhiskey.

Walking over to the bar, Draco ordered a drink for himself while the brunette witch by his side pounded her head against the counter. "I'm so tired", she said to herself.

Hermione took a large swig of her drink, taking a sigh and internally cursing Harry for pairing her up with Draco.

Zacharias Smith, a former Hufflepuff, walked in to the bar and could not believe what he was seeing. His eyes widened as he locked sight on Gryffindor's golden girl, Hermione Granger who happened to be seated by her arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy. As uncomfortable and tired as the duo looked, Zacharias couldn't help but wonder why his ex-girlfriend was with the Slytherin.

Walking over to them, he tapped Hermione on her shoulder and smiled. "Hermione, love, it's been such a long time since I last saw you", he greeted warmly

"Oh my goodness, Zach!" exclaimed Hermione, her frown instantly being replaced by a small grin. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia."

Having dated the Hufflepuff during her days at school, Hermione was glad to see him. Sure, they'd ended things when he accepted an internship at the Australian Ministry of Magic, but that didn't mean they weren't on speaking terms. They'd dated throughout sixth and seventh year, quickly becoming a solid couple and for a certain period of time, Hermione had been sure that Zach was the one for her. After all, they'd shared so much together but as they left Hogwarts, things changed.

Their relationship changed and both knew that they wouldn't be able to survive over a long distance so they chose to end things on amicable terms. It hurt to finish things, Hermione remembered with a pang, but ultimately it was for the best, wasn't it?

"I just got here last night", he replied, moving closer to get a better look at his ex. " And right on time for the ball too."

"That's fantastic", Hermione said. "I'm honestly glad to see you."

Meanwhile, Draco watched the exchange with disinterest. Hermione seemed so lively and friendly with Zacharias Smith. The infuriating witch hadn't said a single word to him in the last twenty minutes, and now, here she was, happily chatting away with Smith but then again, hadn't the two been intimate in their teen years?

He couldn't recall.

"I have an amazing surprise for you lot", said Zach, throwing a wink in Hermione's direction. "Anyway, love, who's the lucky man who has the honour of taking you to this fancy Ministry gala?"

"Uh, Zach", said Hermione. "I'm going with Draco here." She gestured towards her companion.

"Oh", said the Hufflepuff blankly. Whoa, so much had changed in his absence. "Wow. That's- that's nice, I suppose. Well, I gotta make a move seeing as I'm getting late for something. I'll catch you later, is that okay?"

Zach nodded towards Draco and gave Hermione a tight hug. With that, he made his exit with a signature wave.

.

.

.

Draco lay sprawled across the bed in his flat, reading the evening addition of the Prophet. It was finally the evening of the ball and he was on edge; he was filled with worry as to what would happen and how it'd happen. Sipping his wine, he threw his head back against a pillow and tossed the newspaper to the floor.

Bracing himself for an eventful evening ahead, he placed his liquid on the side-table and decided to get changed. It was already six and he planned to leave at six thirty so that he could stop by at Granger's in order to get her.

Suddenly he could hear someone knock at the door which made him head it.

Surprised to see a teary Pansy, he held the door open for her to come in.

"Pans", he asked gently."Are you alright?"

"I went to my parents' today", she cried, throwing herself at Draco.

"What happened?" asked the blonde, awkwardly patting the witch's back.

"I told them that it's high time for them to accept my husband", she cried. "I want them to know their grandson. I want them to be a part of my life again and shit, Mum didn't even look at me. Daddy told me to leave Ron. He told me to grab my child, divorce my husband and come back home! That was his condition. Oh Merlin, it's been years now. I thought they'd changed their minds but-"

"I'm so sorry, Pansy", said Draco, holding her in an embrace. "You'll be fine. I know it hurts you and no matter what happens, you'll miss them but you're okay. You're happy with Ron, Hugo and the rest of the Weasels."

Pansy moved away from her fellow Slytherin."Look at me, Draco", she said shakily. "Look at what I've become. I'm crying. I've never cried in front of someone before and now I'm breaking into pieces."

"You aren't crying in front of someone", said Draco. "I thought you consider Blaise and me as your brothers. We're here for you no matter what matter, Pans."

"I know Draco. I know", came the young woman's reply. "But it hurts so so much. Instead of my own mother, Molly Weasley planned my wedding. Instead of Daddy, you walked me down the aisle and it just hurts so much."

"You, me and Blaise, we're a family", Draco's voice was fierce. "As sappy as it sounds, the three of us are a family. We always have been and always will be."

Pansy wiped away her tears and attempted to smile."Thank you Draco", she said. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

Draco handed Pansy a glass filled with water. Handing it to her, he said, "I know what you're thinking and just so you know, you made the right choice. Even if Ron Weasely isn't my most favourite person, I'm glad that you have someone who loves you. Like truly loves you."

.

.

.

Fixing his bow-tie, Draco rapped his knuckles against Hermione's door a few times. "Granger!" he called out. "It's been fifteen minutes. Get your ass out here already."

The door jerked open and Draco's breath hitched and he felt taken a back. What sorcery is this? he thought, shaking his head.

**Please review.**

**Is anyone up for being my beta-reader? If you are, lemme know.**


End file.
